Starting Again
by lou-thewriter
Summary: A Story about Bella's second first day of school at a new high school in Alaska. Told from Bella's point of view. Rated T for sex.
1. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I made up the plot. The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

New Beginnings

By: Lou

I stood in the doorway, observing his back as he worked on his latest composition – his twelfth written for me since our marriage. As I stepped forward, my presence intruding on his creative privacy, he smoothly turned the melody into an old favorite. My lullaby flowed openly and invitingly through the room, urging me nearer to the piano.

It had been a short eight years since the birth of our daughter, Renesmee. Short, but in those years, nearly everything had changed. Renesmee and Jacob's relationship had developed substantially, resulting in her decision to remain in Forks with him for a year or two while the rest of the family moved north west to Alaska, choosing to start fresh and enroll as Juniors (with the exception of Carlisle and Esme, of course) in high school. However, despite these drastic changes, the one thing that remained intact was my complete adoration for Edward, something that would never fade with time.

Sure, there were downsides to leaving Forks. It meant leaving people I loved behind; Charlie – my father, Jacob- my best friend, Renesmee – my precious jewel, my daughter. It also meant leaving things that held so much value for me. Forks had become my hometown, my genuine love for it stemming from my love for my favorite (now ex-) inhabitant, my husband, and the man sitting in front of me. I knew, though, that anywhere I traveled to I could grow to love, because I was with Edward, and he was all I really needed.

Edward. He had been reluctant to come – because he was afraid for how it would affect me, but also because he couldn't bear to leave Ness. Their bond was strong, not quite so strong as the bond existing between the two of us, but something different. He loved her with all the room in his heart, and as any father, did not want to see her become independent. It was unfair - I had to admit - for the only two immortal parents in the world to have the fastest maturing child. It was harder for Edward to accept that she was ready to be on her own than for me. He eventually accepted her choice, and although somewhat crushed, he moved as enthusiastically as he could manage to Alaska. It had become easier for me to think less of time now, and I knew that I would see the people and places I was leaving behind in a year or two (a time I had come to regard as incredibly short). I said my goodbyes, packed my belongings, and set off with my family, eager, and yet completely terrified, to go back a decade in my past to relive high school.

And, while I commenced to be nervous, the rest of my family was thrilled to begin this new step in our life, which brings me back to where I stood.

The melody dropped off as the song ended, leaving us in the silence of the large house. Carlisle and Esme had offered to buy us a separate house, but after speaking to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, we mutually decided we would rather share on large house like (as Alice so fondly put it) in the old days.

Edward spun around to face me, and took my hands in his, kissing each finger before standing and studying my face. "Not still anxious, are we?"

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist and clinging to him tightly. I rested my face on his chest as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders in return. "Yes," I admitted, sighing.

"You know you shouldn't be," he mumbled, kissing my cheek.

"Yes, I of all people would know, Bella, you've absolutely no reason to be nervous." A voice came from the opposite side of the room. Alice stood in the doorway followed by the rest of the family, finished unpacking in record time and ready to find means of entertaining themselves with the entire group.

"Starting school again is a piece of cake," Emmett said, and I smiled lightly at his food reference. "Especially when you intimidate all of the humans," he boasted, flexing his muscles as Rosalie rolled her eyes. I glanced at the clock. Precisely eight hours until school would start. I couldn't even recall this amount of anxiety on my _actual_ first day of school.

"What are you so afraid of?" Edward asked lightly, aiming to soothe my fears. I considered this question, and realized that I did not know the answer. I wasn't afraid of losing control – that, at least, was something I could handle. It wasn't my fear of the actual curriculum. If I could manage easily on my first trip through the school system, I assumed I could do it a second time. It wasn't whether or not I could make friends. I wasn't really expecting to gain any human buddies, and besides, I had never been one to yearn for relationships anyway. And then it hit me, bringing along a parade of realization. I was worried about what people would think of us…of me. What if I slipped up? Not in the feasting on half the student body kind of way, but the unusual strength, sparkling skin, startling speed way. What if someone guessed what I was? Or worse - what if I put the family in jeopardy?

I knew I had let the discovery hit my facial expression. The others were looking at me expectantly, and therefore I could not claim to not know the answer. Besides, Jasper was almost definitely feeling the emotions the recognition entailed. I stood in silence, considering how to word how I was feeling. Maybe I just wouldn't tell them. I couldn't get away with hiding it from Edward, but I could guess my family's quiet reaction, not able to hide the fact that they feared and doubted the same things of me. I would prefer not to see that particular picture become a reality, and I knew they would not press me for information if I handled the situation correctly.

"It's nothing."

I watched them all give me meaningful looks (even Carlisle and Esme, who were obviously attempting not to), and I continued, "I'm fine," trying to make my emotions match the lie in my words. "It doesn't even matter, and I need to go do some things before tomorrow," I said, moving out of the room and up the stairs to enter our room. I closed the door noiselessly behind myself and stood in front of the window.

Edward arrived not a moment later, as anticipated, kissing my neck from behind and folding me in his arms. He needn't ask what my fears were. I knew I was going to tell him eventually, so I might as well get it over with now. "What will people think of me?" I whispered. "What if I…do something wrong? Like step into the sunlight, or run to catch a falling beaker in less than a second from across the room?"

He turned me around after absorbing my question for a brief second. "Bella, we all trust you. I know that you won't give us away." His golden eyes sparked as his lips formed into a smile. "And besides, if I hadn't slipped up with you and that van, you wouldn't be here. Sometimes it's all right to mess up once and while." I smiled as well, knowing I would never be placed in a situation like his, but feeling reassured anyway. Continuing, he said, "No one will suspect a thing. Overall, I've found humans to be highly unobservant creatures…with one exception, of course."

I chose to believe him, for now, perhaps because I willed myself to so badly, or perhaps because his lips were so distracting and I wanted them to take my mind off of school tomorrow. So, with that, I stood on my toes, searching for his lips. He closed the space between our mouths, accomplishing my goal of being distracted. Knowing, as always, my desires for kissing him (behind those ever present desires for something more), he happily threw us onto the waiting day bed and ruined my third shirt for that week.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading my first chapter! I hope to post at least three more, and will go through (at least) Bella's first day. Please review. Praise or criticism is greatly appreciated!


	2. Quality Time

Disclaimer: As always, Stephenie Meyer is God of the Twilight universe. I merely play that role for a few short chapters in humble fan fictions.

Quality Time

By: Lou

I lay against Edward's body, thinking of how this would never get old. Edward's breathing was steady, keeping me quiet and content as we waited for dawn to arrive. "We haven't talked much about school," he muttered, running a hand distractingly up and down my bare arm.

I sighed, "No." The questions still remaining for him popped into my head, ruining the serenity of the moment. "Tell me something…you weren't, well – going to take your…ring off, were you?"

He laughed. "Firstly, I doubt any human would be observant enough to notice a trivial detail like a wedding ring. And second, even if they do notice, they won't ask about it. Third – I think the ring will be useful. To ward off hopeful," he said the next word with malice in his voice; defining one thing he was clearly dreading about school, "boys."

"And girls for you," I added, wanting him to know that I shared in his apprehension on this particular subject.

He continued more slowly and intensely, looking deep into my eyes, "And last," he kissed under my jaw, "I never want to see you take that ring off your finger." He was close to my ear, speaking in a growl-like voice that used to make my heart stop.

"Good," I managed, trying to regain my train of thought. "What's my last name?"

"Lindsey," Edward said, a hint of sadness in his voice. He hated that I couldn't use his last name – our last name – at school.

"Hm," I said, pretending to ponder the name. "Nowhere near as perfect for me as Cullen." I felt him smile against my neck, his teeth brushing against my skin.

"And what are you going to do in the case of a date invitation?"

I played along with his game, giving him an answer he would love. "In the _very _rare chance that someone is brave enough to ask me out while I'm attached to your side, I will simply flash them a glance at my ring and tell them that I've already got someone better to spend time with." My answer seemed to satisfy him, as he snaked a hand around my bare waist, moving himself to hover over my body, his legs straddling my hips and his arms on either side of my head. I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck as he lowered himself down to kiss me. My insecurities left me for a second time as I found myself lost in my husband.

*******

The morning found us sooner than anticipated or desired. Edward and I rose from the daybed a short time after dawn, going to the shower hand in hand.

The water rained over us as I allowed Edward to run fingers through my soaked hair. "Are we taking your Volvo?" I asked him.

"Mmm," he replied. "Unless you would rather not…?"

"No," I said quickly. "It's perfect. Now I can be a stupid shiny Volvo owner, too." He laughed, bells ringing in my ears.

"You never fail to surprise me, Bella," he said, holding me tightly to his body. At that moment, an unwelcome knock came from the door.

"Bella, Edward," it was Alice, of course. She was speaking quietly, making sure we had to pay attention to listen to her. "Other people need to use the bathroom you know." I sighed. Our house had, unfortunately, a total of four bathrooms. Because one couple was forced to share (as one was merely a powder room), Alice and Jasper also occupied this one.

"One minute," I said before planting kisses upon Edward's chest. I turned my face upwards to face his. "School," I groaned.

He simply grinned, reaching behind me to shut the water off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was shorter. Don't worry, there will be more coming soon! Please review!


	3. Entrances

Disclaimer: I cannot think of a creative way to say that this isn't mine. Let's leave it at that.

* * *

Entrances  
By: Lou

Alice had insisted that I wear brand new, expensive clothing (that she had recently purchased), leaving it laid on our bed for after I exited the shower. A flowing navy blue blouse and light wash designer jeans were left alongside white pumps and a white jacket. Edward wore a clingy green v-neck long sleeved sweater and khaki pants, and looked god-like – as expected. Those poor teenage girls…

We left the house in a rush of excitement and nerves (the nerves from myself and, most likely, Jasper). Edward quickly clasped our hands together.

The school was small, nearly as sparsely populated as Forks. The building itself was one story, quaint, and brick, while the campus was beautiful; it was close to the wilderness and therefore ideal for my family.

Edward parked the car, letting go of his hold on my hand. He leaned across the car to kiss me softly before swiftly rising from the car and opening my door. In the short second I had before getting out of the car and venturing into the unknown, I managed a glance around the parking lot. It was nearly full, filled with average cars. Half of the student body was already staring in our direction; the other half snapped their heads around when Rosalie pulled in next to our car in her classic red convertible. Edward rolled his eyes.

The gesture, of course, did not go unnoticed by its intended recipient. "We have to establish ourselves," Rosalie said, smiling to herself and grabbing Emmett's hand as the two walked towards the entrance. Alice and Jasper followed closely behind; I noticed Jasper was looking only slightly uneasy.

"See you third period, Bella," Alice called over her shoulder. Well that was at least somewhat reassuring. At least one class with Alice, and soon – if I didn't already – I would have every class with Edward (one result of being married to a vampire that was all too capable of dazzling poor susceptible secretaries). I went to smile at her, but was deterred from my attempts when Edward pinned me against the car, kissing me deeply. I was caught rather unaware, and didn't react immediately. That, of course, was regrettable, since by the time I managed to respond with enthusiasm, knotting my fingers into his hair and tugging him closer to my body, he was pulling away and smiling contently. Even as a vampire, I couldn't help but be incoherent when he kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked when I had regained my composure, confused at his sudden knack for public displays of affection. I placed my hands on his waist to steady myself from my sudden dizzy spell.

"Some students were…" he chose his words carefully, "considering your figure. And asking you out." He grabbed my right hand, locking the car simultaneously. As we walked toward the school, he moved his left arm to drape naturally over my shoulder and said, "I took care of it, though." I studied his fond smile and then the faces of the male population evident in the lot. They all looked vaguely crushed, but were all staring directly at me.

I didn't think it would ever cease to amaze me how humans considered me beautiful. Their fascination with Edward, on the other hand, was entirely understandable – a realization that brought a tug of curiosity to mind. I looked up at him again. He still appeared entirely pleased with himself, so I chanced a glance at the girls in the parking lot, to find them all wearing the same expression as the males. I shook my head disapprovingly. "Do you know how many dreams you just crushed?"

He laughed loudly, joyfully. "I do," he said, tapping his head. "That was kind of the idea." I supposed all those voices would get annoying…

* * *

A/N: So this is my shortest chapter, and I apologize about that. I also apologize that this took absolutely forever for me to publish! I was planning to add more to the chapter before posting it, but after suffering from writer's block for a severe amount of time, I decided it would be better to post what I had and have it be shorter than anticipated than to keep the few readers that I have waiting. Please review if you took the time to read, I truly enjoy reading every message I get.


	4. Slipping Up

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the background =]

* * *

Slipping Up  
By: Lou

I took a deep (and unnecessary) breath of fresh outdoor air before stepping through the plain brown double doors leading to what I assumed would be my downfall. I looked at Edward anxiously; feeling only minimally relieved when he kissed me shortly, and then placed his hand on my lower back, gently leading me through the crowd of gawking students. I knew that if I had been human, my face would be as red as a tomato, so now was one of the not so rare moments when I praised the anatomy of the vampire.

This relief was short-lived however, as more students stared and I, in turn, grew even more unnerved. Edward added a slight pressure to my back, "number 6131," he said quietly, pointing to a set of gray-blue lockers ahead. At this point, nervous and wanting nothing more than to get to class to listen silently to lecturing teachers, I suppose I sped up. Before I knew it, I as a foot away from the lockers I had recently been at least fifteen feet down the hall from.

Time froze.

Or rather, I froze.

I refused to look around the hall to see the astonished faces of my peers, but more importantly, I stood with my face to my lockers, eyes closed, completely still, to avoid seeing the disappointed and terrified eyes of my husband.

Had I just revealed something?

Did everyone see that?

How could they not have, they were all staring right at me.

It seemed like hours before Edward stopped next to me, putting a hand on my locker and seeming to support his weight. "Bella." I listened to his beautiful voice carefully, trying to decipher any hint of undesired emotion. When I didn't respond, his voice definitely turned aggravated. "Bella," he groaned.

I gave up, meeting his eyes. They weren't angry. In fact, there was barely a hint of exasperation. "It's fine," he said, opening my locker for me, "no one noticed."

"Really?" I questioned. "Don't lie." I looked around the school. Everything seemed normal. In fact, less students were staring at me now than before I flashed down the hall.

"Really." He put my bag in my locker as I stood there uselessly. "Come on, I need to get to my locker before…" he trailed off as he checked his schedule. "Biology," he said, looking amused.

I looked at the schedule. First period Biology with Mrs. Foreman, second period Literature with Mr. Greenberg, third period statistics…

Our schedules were identical. "I see you've already been pulling strings," I accused.

"It is my specialty," he studied my face for a moment, then continued, "I could un-pull them, if you'd like."

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go to class." He could be so absurd. Edward smiled and pulled me down the hall.

"Have I told you I love you yet this hour?"

"No, I don't believe you have."

"Well, I do." He told me, matter-of-factly.

"And I love you." I said as he put his books in his locker and closed it, looking shortly at the map before starting off in the direction of our first class. I followed beside him.

"Biology," Edward sighed. I reflected on my last biology class. The memories were fuzzy – human – and yet distinct in emotion. Perhaps Edward could be excited about school because he knew he would never need to relive an experience like that (the one he had with me on that first day of Biology) again. I wished I was more at ease, and wondered if I would have been if not for my fears regarding my still relatively new super-human power. Probably not. First days of school had always made me nervous.

"We have a good history in Biology." I said in response to his sigh. He grinned.

"That we do," he agreed. "Although it wasn't so great at the beginning…" We were now stopped outside the entrance to the classroom.

"Is it terrible?" I asked, now referring to being in an enclosed room with the scent of approximately twenty humans' blood circulating constantly, causing an endless fire in the back of my throat.

"Terrible…?" He considered the word. "No, not terrible. Difficult, yes. But bearable, especially for you. You're amazing Bella; you have the best self-control of any vampire ever created for your age. Try not to think about it."

"And the super-human speed and strength thing?"

"That's…harder. But I trust you; I believe in you. You'll be fine."

I wanted more than anything to believe him. In reality, I had already slipped up once, just a moment ago.

_Just act human. Just act human. Like we practiced._

"I'll be with you. Nothing will go wrong." Edward pushed me into the lab room, into the unknown.

* * *

A/N: Another short one, guys. They're all turning out to be rather short! The good news is that I already have the next chapter half way completed, so I'll probably get it up within the next two days. Not to mention that the next one will hopefully be longer (knock on wood) and include some jealous vampires that you have all been asking for! Please review!


	5. Falling Down

Disclaimer: I love Stephenie Meyer dearly, and respect that this is all hers.

* * *

Falling Down  
By: Lou

As I was in the process of entering the biology class, I was studying the room and failed to notice the student crossing in front of me, headed toward his lab desk. We collided.

Of course, I wasn't moved an inch by the force of the hit. He however, bounced off my marble body, and began falling toward the ground. I saw the whole scenario in slow motion, too shocked to do what would have been human: to fall.

Edward, of course, knew what to do. Moving fast – so fast that no student would see the action – he tugged on my waist, pulling me backward. "Fall gently," he said, so quickly that only my ears could decipher the sound. Immediately, I did as he commanded, twisting my body to the side and placing my hands in front of the approaching ground. I landed on them first, letting them give to cushion the sound of my fall. My hip hit the ground next, and although he motion was unnecessary, I forced my knees to drop next to my body and hit the tile as well. I waited a second before looking up at the class and the other student. He was on the ground, staring back at me. He pushed himself up to begin gather his scattered books. "Are you okay?" He sounded genuinely concerned and sorry, something that I hadn't quite expected. "I'm so sorry…I didn't see you coming." I looked him over. He was tall and lanky, not particularly athletic, but not overly awkward. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and a good smile. A _good_ smile – it was nowhere near as breathtaking as my husband's, however. I suppose, by human standards, he would have been called attractive.

"No it – it was my fault," I said, hesitating as Edward helped me to my feet.

"Sorry about that," Edward whispered, "It was a necessary precaution," he said, sounding amused.

"Thank you," I told him. I turned back to the boy, who was bright red in the face. I pitied him, knowing that I would look exactly the same in his shoes. "No I'm sorry," I said. "That was my fault."

"No it's…fine." He was studying my face now, relieved of his embarrassment, apparently. "You're new here, right? What's your name?" My pity began to subside. At least I would be spared from correcting every student that my name was not 'Isabella'.

"Bella. Bella Lindsey."

"Well Bella, if you ever, you know, need a tour or anything, I'm here for you." I heard Edward growl behind me faintly. I reached back and smacked him.

"Thanks," I said, "But I think I've got it. The school's pretty small."

His face fell slightly, "Alright," he turned to go to his lab bench next to an annoyed look girl, but stopped and turned back. "I'm Mark Halloway, by the way."

I smiled at him and proceeded to grab Edward's hand, heading toward the last two remaining empty chairs in the second row from the back of the class. Edward laid my books in front of me, still looking upset. When he wouldn't meet my eyes, I kissed his cheek just before the teacher arrived to class. I glanced at Mrs. Foreman and then back at Edward's face. He was smiling now, and I began to arrange my books, satisfied with my success.

"Good morning, everyone!" Mrs. Foreman was a short and stout woman with a round and welcoming face. She looked overly bubbly, and her exclamation was met with a number of groans from around the class. I laughed quietly as the bell rang, signifying the start of school, and the morning announcements began.

"What's funny?" Edward asked.

"I just…" I trailed off. "It's amusing to be in high school when you're not a teenager, I suppose."

Edward laughed loudly. The teacher glanced at him, surprised, and I noticed that she did not look away after this initial discovery. "Remember who you're talking to, Bella."

"Oh, well, yes, I suppose it must be even more strange for you." I looked at the teacher again, who was still staring at Edward. I could guess what she was thinking, but decided to ask him anyway. "Especially when you can read minds. What is Mrs. Foreman thinking?"

He looked at her as well. "It doesn't matter."

I rolled my eyes. "So what? I still want to know." He made no movement to signify that he was going to tell me, so I made the best pleading face I could muster. "Please tell me?" Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered if I was dazzling him.

He kissed my lips unchastely, yet shortly, catching me off guard. "You are utterly irresistible when you plead with me. It's completely unfair." I grinned in response. So I was dazzling him. "She was fantasizing…"

I snorted and he shot me an angry look.

"I'm sorry. I just…I'll be quiet."

"About her and me. It was rather disgusting. That kiss didn't go unnoticed, however. She's come back to her senses now. I'm a student, she's a middle-aged woman, that kind of thing." He looked back towards where Mark was sitting. "That _thing_," he emphasized the word, filling it with hate, "is also fantasizing. About you. It's nearly unbearable to sit here and listen to his thoughts. Especially when he's practically screaming them at me in his mind. It's completely nauseating..."

I smiled. I was sorry that he had to listen to everyone's thoughts today. If I were in his position, I definitely would not have had the same self-control that he was displaying, even if I am the 'master of self-control'. Edward always has been stronger than I am, though. I knew that. I _know_ that. "Well," I said, "how about you think about how those fantasies might actually come true for you. Tonight."

He gave me a meaningful look, questioning my sanity. For a second I wondered why, but then I remembered that our self-control on this particular practice was nearly nonexistent. "Okay, well, maybe that wasn't the best idea."

"Class, I would like to welcome you to Biology! Now, my name is Mrs. Foreman, and I would like to tell you a little bit about myself before we delve into the classroom procedures and policies – principally those regarding PDA, or personal displays of affection. Now I was…"

Mrs. Foreman continued to ramble on as I tuned her out by meeting Edward's gaze. I grinned at him and grabbed his hand, loving that we were together in high school this year, but mostly loving him. I looked down at our intertwined fingers and touched his wedding ring, turning it around his finger slowly. He answered with a crooked smile, and I turned back to the teacher, content. For the moment.

* * *

A/N: So much for getting this up in two days! A lot of things came up at home, and I got MAJORLY delayed in posting this. For any avid readers (I highly doubt they exist), I am truly sorry that it took me so long to update. This one's a little longer. There wasn't much jealous vampire in it, and I'm sorry for that, but I'm considering writing some things from the other Cullen's points of view. Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading, and please _please _PLEASE review!


	6. Easier than Anticipated

Disclaimer: Really, I'm all out of creativity for this part. I do not claim to own Twilight, or anything else Stephenie Meyer related.

* * *

Easier Than Anticipated  
By: Lou

Biology was…long. I noticed that Mrs. Foreman's bubbly voice turned shrill after listening to it for an hour. When I would try to let my mind drift away, she would ask us to write down something, or take out a paper. It would have been excruciating if Edward hadn't been there to set my still heart into leaps every time I looked over to see his crooked smile. You'd think I would get used to it after almost ten years. I hadn't. And despite my two slip-ups already that day, I began to at least relax a little in the class. Edward reminded me to act human. He'd whisper, "Bella, you're too still." or "You're forgetting to blink, love." I'd watch his beautiful face and do as he said and pretend like we were the only two people in the room. As I was thinking about how much I loved him, the bell rang, pulling me out of my trance.

"Time to go," he said, his voice ringing like bells – especially in comparison to Mrs. Foreman's. I grabbed my books and his hand as we walked from class. I noticed Edward shot Mark Halloway a threatening look as we passed his desk. I rolled my eyes.

"Where to now?"

"Literature, room 101."

"Literature" I repeated. "I wonder if we'll have to read Wuthering Heights…"

Edward laughed, "I doubt _you'd _have to read it again. That would make, what, fifteen times? In fact, I was under the impression that you had it memorized."

Now, if I were human, I would have blushed. Instead I just looked at my feet, "it hasn't been fifteen times," I mumbled. Edward only laughed again, squeezing my hand lightly. I was excited for Literature, no matter if we read Wuthering Heights or not and despite the fact that I had probably read every book that we would discuss in the class.

"Here we are." This time, Edward led into the room, and we managed to be early, securing ourselves the fourth pair of seats. As we passed the teacher's desk, I stole a glance at his face. He was probably in his fifties, with a gray and receding hairline. I wondered if he would be different from any of the other English teachers I'd had. Hopefully he'd be different from the typical "open your books to page 115, we're going to analyze _exactly _what Juliet meant by 'swear not by the moon'" types. I took my seat, unconsciously placing my hand in Edward's as I did so. He took it smoothly, turning to look at my face. I looked back at him to see curiosity written across his face. He needn't say it; I knew what he wanted to know.

"What are you thinking?"

I smiled at the familiarity of the question. I considered it, and had just opened my mouth to answer him when the bell rang, cutting me off. I twisted my expression into a smile as the teacher began to speak. Edward groaned as he realized that I wasn't going to answer his question. I turned to him and smiled, placing a finger over my lips. "Shh," I whispered.

"Hello, class." Mr. Greenberg had stood up from his desk and written his name on the chalkboard. He was commencing to look over each student while he pushed up his glasses. I noticed that his eyes widened slightly when he took in Edward and I, fingers entwined on top of our desks, but he continued moving them about the students. "I'm not going to insult your intelligence by reducing you to listen to silly lectures on classroom policies. This class is Literature. That means that we will be reading. Often. If you have something against this policy, I suggest you go to the guidance counselor to get a course change as soon as possible. The curriculum is the classics, but I'll fill you in on the specifics later. The only thing I have left to say before we get into today's discussion is in relation to the ever-boring teacher-student relationship." I noticed that Mr. Greenberg said "discussion" and not "lecture" and made note of that fact. "Personally, I believe students should get to know their teachers in order to really connect with them on a level that they can learn efficiently from. However, I'm not in the mood to ramble on about myself, and don't want to force my personality on students who do not care for it."

I was aware of Edward staring at my profile, and turned to him. "You didn't answer my question," he muttered, studying my face. I would have gladly spilled the contents of my mind out for him; the expression on his face was irresistible. However, Mr. Greenberg began his lesson, and I was anxious to hear more from the teacher. So instead, I decided on something that both humored Edward and satisfied myself.

It wasn't often that I decided to lift my shield. I had practiced constantly with Edward over the course of several months around five years ago, and had managed to successfully master the technique. Although it was not nearly as difficult anymore, it made me feel particularly susceptible and, truth be told, weak.

As I worked to push the elastic band away from my body, Mr. Greenberg began to speak. "First of all, I'd like to know the types of readers I have in the class. How many of you read at least four books a year? Raise your hands." At this moment, as I was raising my hand, my efforts on my shield paid off. It engulfed Edward and myself, and before he had a chance to raise his hand, he gasped audibly. I turned to him, surprised. He was staring at me with an amazed look on his face. His eyes were so astonished, and yet they managed to be even more full of love. This was a demonstration of how rare this occurrence was. I could tell he wanted to kiss me.

I managed to pull my eyes away from Edward's, and I turned to look at the class. Most of the students were looking our direction, and those that weren't were looking at Mr. Greenberg, who was staring directly at my husband. "Hands down," the teacher said. "Is there something the matter, Mr…?"

"Cullen. Edward Cullen," Edward finished. Apparently he had gotten over the shock. Good. I should have known he would cause a scene. He shot me a look before continuing. My face broke into a smile. "And nothing is the matter, sir, I just realized something."

"I hope it was not the fact that most people read four books a year," Mr. Greenberg replied somewhat mockingly. A low laugh traveled around the room, but many of the girls had noticed Edward's face, and were now transfixed to his beauty. It was so familiar.

Edward laughed slightly as well, "No, sir, it was not. I'm sorry, please continue."

"Alright then, I would like anyone who reads a minimum of a book a month to raise their hands." The tally was less this time, but more than half of the class had their hands in the air. "Very good, very good," Mr. Greenberg mumbled. "How about two books a month?" Hands fell rapidly, leaving less than a third of the class with their hands raised. Edward and I along with five other particularly attentive students were left. "Well this is good information to know. Please put your hands down. Now, let's discuss the importance of literature. Who can tell me…"

Mr. Greenberg went into a discussion with the class regarding all aspects of reading and writing. I looked at Edward. He studied me for a moment, and then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Thank You._

I read his note and smiled. It was so amazing to me how he always wanted to know what I was thinking. 'You're welcome. I love you," I thought, knowing he would hear it.

_As I love you._

He wrote the next message under his first. I liked this game; me communicating with him in my mind, him writing his responses down on paper.

_Then you should do this more often._

I smiled, turning my eyes back to Mr. Greenberg who was writing a list of the class's favorite books on the board. I noticed that Wuthering Heights was not among those listed, which was rather unsurprising. I let my mind drift off to Renesmee. I missed her and hoped she was doing well back in Forks with Jacob. A year or two suddenly seemed like too long to be parted from her.

_I miss her too, love. We can visit her soon. I promise._

'Good. What class do we have next?' I thought.

_Statistics with Mr. Paliker._

I nodded my understanding, and turned my thoughts back to the class. This high school thing was turning out to be a little easier than anticipated. I noticed Edward smiling in the corner of my eye.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys. So I tried to finish this chapter pretty fast; it's a bit longer than my other chapters too. I hope you're not disappointed by what I came up with. The next chapter is going to feature the other vampires and hopefully a lunch scene. Some unexpected twists might be coming your way. Thanks to everyone that has left me positive comments! Please continue leaving me reviews, I love reading them all!


End file.
